1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to steering axles for trucks and the like. In another aspect, this invention relates to nondriven axles for vehicles and trailers.
2. Prior Art
Nondriven axles of forged steel having a solid I-beam configuration have been used on trucks and trailers for many years.
The dimensions of prior art axles have been primarily determined by the weight of the vehicle to which they were attached and the anticipated maximum static load which they were expected to carry. When the weight on an axle was increased the axle's strength had to be increased a proportional amount. This was accomplished by increasing the amount of material in the axle beam or by using higher strength materials.
Increasing the material in an axle beam increases manufacturing costs due to increased material costs and the additional weight will increase operating costs by increasing fuel consumption.
Using high strength materials, e.g., precipitation hardening alloys, increases the manufacturing cost of an axle several fold. High strength materials are considerably more expensive than the ordinary forging steels commonly used in nondriven axles. Also, high strength materials may require expensive processing and the additional processing step of heat treatment to fully develop their strength.
It is an object of this invention to furnish a nondriven axle beam which can bear an increased load without increased mass or without recourse to higher strength materials.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a nondriven axle beam with increased resistance to shock failure.
Moreover, it is an object of this invention to provide a stronger nondriven axle beam made from ordinary forging steels.